fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Till Death Do Us Part
when i did this quest I married alex then killed him before returning to the ghost and when I went to the ghost I couldnt say anything and the ghost ignored me so it never ended. :Why are you telling us this? There isn't anything we can do about it. If you wanted to finish the quest, you should have not killed Alex. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure they were just stating a bug, lol. 13:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I married Alex and then sacrificed him to the Shadow Temple, before I went back to the ghost and it still worked. Was amusing her threatening to haunt me if I do anything bad to him...when I already did. Miumaru 18:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ﻿How to get rid of? Ok, trying to be a good chick, I married the bloke.. Does it pay off badly to get him away from me now? Like getting evil-points or something? -- 02:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Jentzi # finnish the quest first then there could be a "Accident" that could happen when a Banshee acidently kills him if thats what you mean. ^.^ Theresa The Seer Just making sure... You can still do this quest after finishing the main storyline, right? I don't want to waste it (again). Or my final choice. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠malady {τalk}{ } 03:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yea, you can. Thats what I did. JerichoRCDF 14:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Glitch with silver edition A friend took my original copy of Fable II so I had to buy a new one at Fred Meyer's, it was on sale and came with Knothole Island and See the Future. I did this quest with this new copy and now Alex will not stay at the Invisible Hand (the cheapest house in Bowerstone, the only one I could afford to buy and set as a Marital Home). What do I have to do to complete this? Everytime I leave the house, Alex follows me. Do I just take Alex to the ghost this time? Oh, I also have a corrupted savegame file for the first save. It happened after chopping wood in Oakfield. The game froze up for hours and I eventually had to leave so I just turned off the XBox 360. -- AzemOcram 20:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Notes The notes state that you cannot use rings found in chests, and must use one bought from a jeweller. I didn't buy a single ring before I completed this quest, only the ones I found in the world, and was able to propose. Perhaps that statement should be removed? 20:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Done. I think I did the same. If it turns out though that this is some sort of glitch, then we can put it back with more clarity. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Stuck on "Buy Ring" Okay, so, I bought the ring, and gave it to Alex. I married her, and then I had a kid. But, it still says I have to by the ring. Anything I can do to fix this? I'm going to try to buy another ring, but even if I do, will it do anything? I mean, I'm already married. And have a kid. I don't want to divorce Alex. I'm try to go for 100% good. Any ideas? I too have a save stuck on "Buy a Ring" and I've done everything else there is to do. I do not nor ever played anything but the basic Fable II game. I think it has something to do with returning to Rookridge right after marrying Alex because this save has 0 villagers killed so I didn't sacrifice her. But no, You're probably gonna have to live with the quest going uncompleteable.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC)